


Looks simple feels complicated

by syri_chii



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syri_chii/pseuds/syri_chii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba finds himself in a simple yet complicated situation and the only person who helps him strangely is Ohno</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks simple feels complicated

**Author's Note:**

> written for rainbowfilling@LJ. Prompt is 'buttons vs zippers'. I'm trying to get out from my writer's block at the moment so I'm not even sure if what I wanted to convey was put across. Let me know. And I'm trouble which pair to choose.

Aiba finds himself staring at his dresser, more like debating with himself as stare. He isn’t much concerned about what he wears when he goes out but there’s an exception.

There are two piece of clothing in front of him which are making him, occupying his thoughts for quite some time now.

Button down or zipped up…

“Hmm…” Aiba contemplates as he continues to look at the two clothes. He is so much in deep thoughts that he jumps out when he hears his phone ring.

It’s Jun. He quickly picks it up.

“Where are you?”

“I’m still at home but I’m getting ready.”

“Oh. You better not be late or else.”

Aiba decides to pick the button down shirt finally.

He comes five minutes later than their scheduled appointment. But even though he’s late, Jun seems to be in good mood (Probably because of what he wore, he guessed) that the latter let his tardiness slip this time.

“You look good today,” Jun whispers, his hand plays with Aiba’s shirt buttons, later when they finish and left alone by themselves.

So it was after all, what he was wearing that made Jun act like this. And by means of this, is Jun being touchy.

“Masaki,” Jun’s voice feels hot in his ear.

Aiba forgets what he is about to say. Jun is no longer in the mood to talk anyway.

 

*

 

Nino drops by without warning to Aiba’s apartment one night. Aiba doesn’t mind it because it is also his habit.

“I’m home,” Nino says while taking off his shoes and places them on the shoe rack.

“Welcome back,” Aiba’s answer comes from the kitchen. Nino goes straight to kitchen and catches Aiba preparing food. He sneaks behind Aiba, places his hands over the other’s shirt playing the zipper.

Aiba likes the sound of a zipper being pull up or down (in this case the latter). He likes a lot of things that involves Nino, for example his hands especially when they are on his clothes. And his mouth when it’s close to his ear murmurs sweet nothings. But what he likes the most probably is what Nin

“Nino,” Aiba almost whines when he feels Nino teases him under the shirt.

“You’re lucky, I’m in the mood.” Nino whispers to Aiba. And with that, Aiba’s clothes are taken off in a lightning speed.

Good thing, he has worn that zippered shirt.

*

Here’s the problem which Aiba discovers later. As much as he wants to believe that he can handle it, he knows that sometime there will be a point which he has to decide.

Buttons or zippers.

No matter what kind of reasons, explanations Aiba come up with, there’s just no way he has to choose. It’s impossible.

For the simple reason, he cannot do it. So he seeks someone who can help him.

 

*

 

Ohno arrives at the green room a little earlier than he expected. Aiba arrives a minute later.

“Good morning Leader,” Aiba greets before he puts down his bag on the table and slumps down beside Ohno.

“Good morning Aiba-chan,” Ohno cannot help but notices the dark spots under the other’s tired eyes.

“Are you okay?”

“Hm, yeah.” Aiba’s reply is like automatic which makes Ohno stares him closer, waiting.

“Ne Leader,”  
“Hmm?”

“Which do you prefer, buttons or zippers?”

“Eh?” Ohno is caught off-guard of the question but then again this is Aiba he’s talking with. Surely, there’s something behind that question.

“I’m just curious.”

Ohno drops the magazine on his lap and contemplates for a while before giving his answer.

“I’d say zippers are good since if you’re in a hurry, you can just zip it up or down when you need to go right now unlike buttons in which you have to make sure you get it right, buttoning to its right places.”

“But there’s also something nice and cool feeling when you are wearing buttons, like you’re neat and respectable.”

Aiba stays quiet as he tries to digest what Ohno just said. Ohno, meanwhile watches him, studying him.

“But you know, I prefer shirt the most even though it is overrated. You see, it’s the most comfortable for me.”

Aiba finds Ohno smiling at him as if the older man knows what the real problem is.

“I think it’s a matter of perspective. Whichever makes you feel at ease.”  
Aiba knows that kind of smile Ohno is showing to him.

“I’m glad I talk to you, Leader.”

“What are you two talking about that you had to wear your serious expressions?” are Sho’s first words when he reach the green room and finds Ohno and Aiba talking in hushed voices

“Buttons and zippers.” Ohno replies quickly. Sho stares at Ohno before he glances at Aiba who has now red face.

“I’m actually amazed how you two can come up with a topic to talk about.”

Ohno chuckles as Aiba tries to say something else.

*

Aiba invites Jun and Nino for a dinner few days after his conversation with Ohno.

“You have something to say, aren’t you?” Jun asks.

“Huh?” Aiba glances at Jun who has put down the fork. Nino takes a bite before setting down the fork as well.

“Isn’t the main reason why you invited us tonight?”

Aiba realizes then as he looks at the two how hard it is to say what he have come up with for nights.

“I… Actually,” _I’ve been seeing the two of you at the same time_ Aiba chokes back the words. He hangs his head down. “I can’t choose after all.”

Jun and Nino exchange confused look with each other. Then Jun stands up to approach Aiba’s side to pat him on the back.

“No one’s making you choose so don’t pressure yourself.” Jun says even though he doesn’t quite know what’s going on.

“Why did you feel that you have to choose anyway?” Nino asks. Aiba's eyes meet with Nino's.

_We aren't demanding you to pick one of us._

"I don't know. It feels like I'm compelled to do it. Like if I don’t choose now, I’d jeopardize what we have and I don’t want that."

The two release a sigh at the same time.

"Masaki, we're fine with what we have."

“Yeah. Don’t be hard on yourself.”

Aiba turns to see Jun and Nino smiling at him so he tries to smile back, even though he knows well the two are trying to hide what they feel, probably. Because no matter what, they know how he really feels for them, for all of them that is.

“Besides, we all know who you really love and I’m quite sure we’re no match even if we team up,” Nino says, gesturing himself and Jun who’s nodding in agreement.

“Really?” Aiba’s eyes widen for a second then he makes a confused look. “Who?”

Jun and Nino only laugh as an answer.

 

*

“Captain,” Aiba greets Ohno the next day when he comes in. Ohno looks up and finds beaming Aiba as he expected.

 

“Aiba-chan,” Ohno replies with a smile. “You’re in a good mood.”

Aiba nods. They sit in silence, waiting for the others. Somehow, Aiba feels strangely comfortable as he sits beside his leader. Like there’s something between them and Aiba cannot seem to grasp what it is.

_“We all know who you love and even if we team up, there’s no way we can compete.”_

Then all of a sudden, gears in Aiba’s head click. He slowly turns to look at Ohno.

Is this…?

Ohno senses the other man’s look at him.

“Aiba-chan?”

“Uh… it’s nothing,” Aiba laughs sheepishly and then stands up. “I’ll buy some coffee. Do you want one?”

“Yes please.”

As soon he steps out the room, Aiba holds to his chest. Somehow, his heart starts to beat wildly.

_“We all know who you love and even if we team up, there’s no way we can compete.”_ Nino’s words keep repeating on his mind.

 

Oh dear.


End file.
